Uma estranha coincidência
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: (SxS) A jovem Sakura não sabia o que aconteceria em sua normal vida até conhecer o príncipe Shaoran... E sua irritante noiva Meilin.


**__**

Uma estranha coincidência

Lily Maxwell

Há muito tempo atrás existia um belo reino. Todos que viviam nele eram honestos e trabalhadores, e as crianças também estudavam para que um dia, pudessem ajudar os que precisassem. O rei Li tinha apenas um filho, de 16 anos, e seu nome era Shaoran Li. Era um príncipe muito bonito e gentil, e todas as garotas do reino o admiravam (ou o amavam...) profundamente.

Mas seu destino estava traçado para apenas uma das jovens garotas, só ele não sabia disso...

Em um belo dia, uma jovem, com 17 anos, chamada Sakura, estava indo ao mercado de sua pequena cidade comprar algumas coisas quando algo a surpreendeu. Uma bela carruagem vermelha estava passando na rua, o que indicava que alguém da realeza estava passando por sua humilde cidade. Curiosa com quem podia ser, Sakura foi até onde a carruagem parou e viu quem saía de dentro dela. O jovem príncipe foi quem saiu da carruagem.

A carruagem havia parado em frente à uma pequena casa, que habitava o ferreiro da cidade. O príncipe entrou e depois saiu com um pacote. Porém ele não percebeu que deixara cair algo que carregava consigo. Deixara cair um livro. 

A jovem viu que um livro caíra e correra para tentar devolver o livro ao príncipe, mas a carruagem já havia partido. Sakura pegou e olhou o livro, e viu que seu nome era "The Clow".

– Deve ser algo importante. Acho melhor guardar isso – disse a garota.

Sakura então foi para sua casa, onde guardou o livro, em um lugar seguro. Esperou até que o príncipe voltasse à cidade para que pudesse lhe devolver o livro. E ele voltou.

Uma semana depois que o príncipe Shaoran havia estado na cidade, ele voltou, indo novamente para a casa do ferreiro. Quando ele saiu, Sakura, que havia pegado o livro assim que soube que o príncipe havia voltado, já que as meninas do reino ficavam agitadas quando ele ia à cidade, aproveitou para falar com ele.

– Ah, com licença, vossa majestade...

– Sim, minha jovem?

– É que... No outro dia que vossa majestade esteve aqui, esqueceu isto.

Sakura então mostrou o livro, e Shaoran ficou com uma expressão que era uma mistura de surpresa e alegria.

– Onde... Onde achaste isso?

– Vossa majestade deixou cair e eu peguei.

– Meu pai quase me matou quando descobriu que o livro havia desaparecido. Procuramos em todos os lugares e não o encontramos, pois estava com você...

– É...

– Se fosse qualquer outra garota do reino que estivesse com este livro, nunca me devolveria, pois é uma "coisa do príncipe então é muito valioso" e blá, blá... Mas você... Foi como um anjo guardando isto pra mim. Qual seu nome meu anjo?

– É... É Sakura...

– Que lindo nome. Onde moras?

– Ali – Sakura aponta para uma casa muito bonita.

– Prometo recompensá-la um dia.

Shaoran então pegou a mão de Sakura e a beijou, como agradecimento, e entrou na carruagem, partindo.

– Que cena maravilhosa!

Sakura, que estava olhando a carruagem partir, levou um imenso susto quando ouviu alguém falar. Quem falou foi sua prima Tomoyo.

– To-Tomoyo, você estava aí?

– Sim, estava. Eu vi você aqui então me aproximei, mas depois vi que estava conversando com ninguém menos que o Príncipe!

– Ah, é que...

Em outra parte do reino...

Chegando no castelo, o príncipe saiu da carruagem e foi para seu quarto. Abriu um pacote, o mesmo que pegara a há uma semana com o ferreiro, e o mesmo que levara à ele novamente, e dentro estava uma espada. Uma espada muito bem feita. Foi quando alguém bateu à porta.

– Sim, entre.

Um jovem, que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Shaoran entrou. Seu nome era Eriol, e ele era amigo e conselheiro do príncipe.

– Ah, é você Eriol.

– Sim, quem pensou que era?

– A chata da minha noiva.

– Não, mas logo ela virá aqui. Ela irá te falar que amanhã serão os preparativos para sua festa de aniversário, onde você anunciará seu casamento com ela.

– Meilin é muito chata, não quero me casar com ela. Tem de haver outra saída!

– Por que... Por que não foges?

– Fugir?

– Sim, mas o problema é para onde. Não sabes um lugar onde podes ficar?

Shaoran pensou um pouco e se lembrou. Tinha para onde ir.

– Sim, Eriol! Tenho onde ficar!

– Então, partes à noite, assim ninguém te verá.

– Obrigado pela ajuda, velho amigo.

– Não me agradeças.

À noite...

Shaoran pegou sua capa, cobriu sua cabeça e se dirigiu para fora do castelo. Olhou ao seu redor. Ninguém à vista. Foi até a cidade, a avistou seu refúgio, uma bela casa.

– Espero que seja aquele quarto.

Então pegou pequenas pedrinhas e começou a joga-las em uma das janelas, no segundo andar. Não demorou a uma figura aparecer à janela. Era ela. Sakura.

Shaoran, que treinou durante anos artes marciais e era muito bom em atividades físicas, conseguiu, pulando em alguns lugares, chegar à janela de Sakura.

– Príncipe Shaoran!

– Por favor, deixe-me entrar.

Shaoran então entrou no quarto da jovem, que estava meio sonolenta.

– Por que estás aqui?

– Um problema no castelo. Tenho que me casar, com uma garota que não amo, e que por sinal, é muito antipática. Não tinha outra saída, a não ser fugir. Desculpe-me incomoda-la à esta hora, mas não tinha aonde ir.

– Tudo bem, não tem problema, majes-

– Por favor, chame-me de Shaoran. Apenas Shaoran.

– Tudo bem, Shaoran. Mas não terá onde dormir...

– Dormirei aqui no chão mesmo. Não tem nenhum problema.

– Tem certeza?

– Não se preocupe. Ficarei aqui apenas durante alguns dias. Até a louca da minha noiva esquecer este casamento.

– Tudo bem então. Sinto ter que dormir no chão, Shaoran.

– Não se preocupe, meu anjo, está tudo bem.

Ele então deitou-se no chão, enquanto ela voltou à sua cama, e ambos adormeceram.

No outro dia...

Sakura acordou e pensou: "Foi tudo um sonho, tenho certeza". Mas quando se levantou, viu o príncipe dormindo no chão e percebeu que tudo era realidade. Ela pegou suas roupas, se trocou no banheiro e depois desceu para o café da manhã. Depois de comer um pouco, levou um pouco de comida para cima, apesar de seu irmão ter estranhado um pouco ela levar comida para o quarto. Quando ela chegou, o príncipe já estava acordado.

– Bom dia – disse Sakura baixinho, para ninguém poder ouvi-los.

– Bom dia. Isto é para mim?

– Sim, deve estar com fome.

– Sim, estou.

Durante semanas, a rotina foi a mesma. Durante as refeições, Sakura subia para seu quarto e levava um pouco de comida para Shaoran, e eles conversavam. Até que um dia... Enquanto conversava com Shaoran, à tarde, seu pai a chamou.

– Sakura, desça, temos que ir ao castelo!

– Castelo? Eu tenho que ir, depois eu volto e conto à você o que aconteceu, certo?

– Tudo bem.

E ela partiu. No castelo...

Todas as pessoas do reino estavam na frente do castelo, esperando alguma coisa. Foi quando uma garota, que devia ter a idade de Sakura saiu, acompanhada do rei.

– Meu povo. Por favor, peço que ouçam esta jovem – disse o rei.

– Como vocês devem saber, eu sou Meilin, noiva do príncipe Shaoran. Peço-lhes ajuda. Meu querido noivo está desaparecido há muitas semanas, e seu aniversário de 17 anos está chegando. Peço-lhes que procurem por ele. Eu faria qualquer coisa para que ele voltasse. Então por favor, procurem-no.

Depois de tudo, Sakura voltou correndo para casa, falar com Shaoran. E lhe contou tudo.

– Qualquer coisa ela disse?

– Exatamente. Então, o que farás?

– Vou voltar, tenho uma idéia. Finalmente me livrarei daquela sanguessuga da Meilin.

– Espere, meu príncipe, tenho um presente para você.

– Para mim, Sakura?

– Sim.

Ela pegou de uma gaveta, e tirou um bonequinho muito bem feito, com as roupas reais. Era um bonequinho que ela mesma havia feito, do príncipe.

– É apenas uma lembrança minha pra você...

– Nossa muito obrigado. Já que é assim, também vou lha dar algo.

O príncipe tirou de sua capa um broche muito bonito. Era um broche real, com o símbolo do rei, que era um escudo e dentro dele havia a figura de uma espada e de um lobo.

– Mas eu não posso aceitar...

– Aceite, por favor. É como eu tenho de retribuir por tudo que você tem feito por mim todos esses dias. Vejo que não estou errado quando te chamo de anjo.

– Obrigada, Shaoran, muito obrigada.

À noite, o príncipe se despediu de Sakura e partiu para o castelo. No dia seguinte, todos ficaram surpresos de vê-lo em seu quarto, depois de ter desaparecido durante tanto tempo.

– Shaoran, meu amor, você apareceu! – disse Meilin, toda alegre.

– Sim, voltei, e com sua licença, Meilin, irei falar com meus pais.

Shaoran entrou na sala do trono e depois de algum tempo saiu, todo feliz. Ninguém entendeu tamanha felicidade, nem mesmo Eriol, que depois foi falar com o príncipe, em seu quarto.

– Por que tanta alegria, Shaoran?

– Fiz um pedido para meus pais, que agora devem estar falando com Meilin.

– Pedido?

– Sim. Quando Meilin falou com o pessoal do reino, ela disse que faria qualquer coisa para que eu pudesse voltar, então pedi à meus pais que pudesse escolher a minha noiva, e como Meilin falou "qualquer coisa", ela terá de aceitar.

– Muito bem pensado, príncipe. E já sabes quem irá pedir?

– Sim, claro.

– E quem é?

– Você a verá, depois de amanhã. Amanhã distribuirão os convites, certo?

– Sim.

– E onde estão os convites?

– Na biblioteca, por que perguntas?

– Tem um que eu quero entregar pessoalmente.

No dia seguinte, Shaoran acordou bem cedo, e foi à biblioteca. Procurou entre todos os convites, sem bagunçá-los, até encontrar o de Sakura. Quando os guardas foram à cidade entregar os convites, Shaoran esperou que todos voltassem e colocou sua capa, para ir entregar o seu.

Mas, enquanto ele não chegava, na casa da jovem...

Sakura estava conversando com Tomoyo, sua prima. Contou-lhe tudo sobre o que havia acontecido, agora que o príncipe já havia voltado para o castelo, já não havia mais por que manter segredo.

– Que história emocionante!

– É mesmo.

– Mas mudando um pouco de assunto, você já recebeu seu convite, Sakura?

– Ainda não, Tomoyo...

Mas as duas foram interrompidas, pois alguém bateu à porta.

– Sim? 

– Eis aqui o convite para você, meu anjo.

Ao ouvir "meu anjo", Sakura olhou bem para quem estava com o convite e descobriu quem era.

– Príncipe Shaoran! – disse ela, baixinho.

– Vim lhe entregar pessoalmente este convite, Sakura. Espero que vá.

– Prometo ir.

– Então, até mais.

Quando ele foi embora, Sakura entrou e contou para Tomoyo.

– Aquele era o príncipe!?

– Era, e ele me pediu que eu fosse à festa dele, e eu prometi ir, Tomoyo. Mas...

– Mas o que, Sakura?

– Não tenho o que vestir.

– Deixe isto comigo Sakura. Você sabe que pode contar comigo quando o assunto é roupa.

– Mesmo? Obrigada Tomoyo.

No dia seguinte, na festa...

Todos já estavam chegando, e Shaoran estava muito feliz em poder escolher sua noiva. Mas Meilin pensava outra coisa. "Eu sei que ele vai me escolher, ele me ama", pensava ela.

Mas foi quando ela chegou. Sakura estava totalmente deslumbrante. Quando Shaoran a viu, ficou totalmente impressionado com sua beleza.

– Você veio... E está... Linda...

– Obrigada, príncipe Shaoran...

Eriol, vendo aqueles dois, foi falar com eles.

– Olá. Qual seu nome?– disse ele, se referindo à Sakura.

– Meu nome é Sakura.

– Sakura... – disse Eriol, e olhou para Shaoran. Parecia que ele havia percebido.

– Olá, Sakura – disse Tomoyo, chegando aos três.

– Oi, Tomoyo.

– Você é amiga da Sakura, Tomoyo? – perguntou, Shaoran.

– Sim, ela é minha prima. Ah, você deve ser Eriol.

– Sim, ei, jovem Tomoyo, por que não vamos comer alguma coisa? – disse Eriol, mas ele deu um leve sinal, indicando Sakura e Shaoran.

– Ah, claro – disse Tomoyo, entendendo.

Depois que todos os convidados chegaram, as músicas começaram a tocar. Mais tarde era a hora. Shaoran devia escolher sua noiva.

– Convidados, tenho um aviso à lhes dar. Agora, é a hora. Eu irei escolher minha noiva.

Shaoran caminhou pelo campo de dança onde todos estavam, e foi na direção de Sakura. Meilin, que estava do lado dela, pensou que ele ia escolher ela, mas quando o viu chegando mais perto, levou um susto.

Shaoran pegou a mão de Sakura, e disse alto, para todos escutarem:

– Jovem Sakura, quer se casar comigo?

– Eu? Mas é cla-

– Nunca! – interrompeu Meilin. – Você não vai se casar com ela, Shaoran, mas sim comigo!

– Mas ele me escolheu e...

– Quieta garota!

– Não fale assim com ela Meilin.

– Garota – continuou Meilin, ignorando Shaoran –, eu te desafio. Amanhã, às 11:00 da manhã, em frente ao castelo. Uma luta de esgrima esteja lá! E todos presentes aqui também!

E ela se retirou, arruinando a festa.

– E agora, Sakura, o que farás? – perguntou Shaoran, atordoado.

– Eu aceitarei seu desafio – disse Sakura, decidida.

– Mas você...

– Eu sei lutar esgrima, e muito bem. Um amigo de meu pai era professor de esgrima e me ensinou. Sei desde pequena.

– E sabe mesmo, muito bem – disse Tomoyo, chegando perto deles.

Mais tarde...

– Meilin conseguiu acabar com a festa e com seu aniversário, não é mesmo Shaoran?

– Ela sempre estraga tudo Eriol.

– Bem, o jeito é esperar que Sakura ganhe.

– Estarei rezando para isto. Se não, terei de casar com a Meilin, e minha vida virará um inferno.

No outro dia, às 11:00...

Sakura estava pronta, em frente ao castelo. Todas as pessoas do reino também já estavam lá, esperando ver o resultado. Shaoran emprestara a espada nova que o ferreiro o havia feito para Sakura, e neste exato momento, Meilin acabava de chegar.

– Veremos agora, garota, quem será a noiva de Shaoran.

– É, veremos.

E as duas começaram a lutar. Meilin era muito boa, e Sakura também, e estavam empatadas, pois nenhuma baixava a guarda. Meilin tentava de todo jeito ferir a garota, mas não conseguia. Até que com um golpe de sorte, acabou cortando ao meio a espada de Sakura.

– Agora, Sakura, será o seu fim.

Mas algo a fez parar. Meilin viu na roupa de Sakura um broche. O broche real de Shaoran.

– Ah, que ótimo, um prêmio.

– Isto é meu garota!

– Não mais! Agora isto é meu.

– Me devolve!

Um símbolo apareceu aos pés de Sakura. Uma insígnia, com uma estrela, um sol e uma lua. O broche então flutuou da mão de Meilin e parou na frente de Sakura, quando algo impressionante aconteceu. O broche se transformou numa espada (a mesma espada da carta Sakura Espada, do mangá). Sakura a pegou, e recuperou todas as forças.

– Mas o quê...

– Agora, Meilin, veremos quem vencerá.

Desta vez, Sakura estava muito mais ágil que Meilin, e em pouco tempo ela cortou a espada da Meilin também, e esta caiu sentada, e fechou os olhos. Todos ao redor fizeram o mesmo. 

Lentamente, todos abriram os olhos e se surpreenderam com o que viram. Meilin também abriu os olhos. Sakura segurava a espada a mais ou menos dois centímetros do rosto de Meilin. Ela retirou a espada de perto de Meilin e a cravou no chão.

– Eu venci você.

– Mas por quê... Por que não me matou?

– Por que eu faria isto? Não teria sentido tirar a vida de alguém deste jeito. Seria injusto.

Shaoran então foi para perto das duas. Meilin levantou-se e ergueu sua mão para Sakura, e ambas apertaram as mãos.

– Parabéns. Admito que ganhou, jovem Sakura.

– E eu também estou feliz por ter ganhado – diz Shaoran, e pela primeira vez, ambos se beijam. E depois do beijo ele ainda pergunta: – Sakura, este broche é mágico. Como conseguiste usa-lo?

– Não sei...

– Por acaso, já ouviu falar de Clow?

– Se eu não me engano, ele é meu ancestral, por quê?

– Clow era um mago muito poderoso. Eu sou seu descendente, e somente quem possui magia pode usar a espada que este broche esconde, e se você tem o sangue de Clow, então também tem poderes mágicos.

– Que coincidência...

– É verdade...

E os dois novamente se beijam...

Em Tomoeda...

Sakura Kinomoto acorda, e olha em volta. Estava no seu quarto mesmo. Olha o relógio, 6:00 AM. 

– Então, era tudo um sonho...

Ela se levanta e segue para a escola, onde, no intervalo, conta para seus amigos Tomoyo, Eriol, e Shaoran seu sonho.

– Que sonho legal, Sakura! – exclama Tomoyo, maravilhada.

– Realmente, é impressionante – diz Eriol.

– Mas tem uma coisa que tinha no seu sonho e tem aqui também.

– O que, Shaoran?

– Você é minha noiva e eu te amo muito.

– E eu também te amo, Shaoran.

E ambos se beijam, e assim acaba o intervalo, e os dois casais voltam para a sua sala 2 do 3° colegial.

__

Fim

-- Poste um review... por favor... me diga o que achou... Bem, não foi ruim, foi? ^-^ --


End file.
